heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Shauna
Brief description Shauna is the second member of the four heroes of light, though what sets her apart from the other three, Railei, Caradas, and Glockrun, is that she's not fully human. She's a Catgirl, or a Neko. She is also Railei's traveling companion and most trusted. About her Shauna's kind isnt exactly on friendly terms with full humans, but she herself is one of the few that is. Her past is also a bit sour, something she never likes to talk about for the sake of not bringing up bad memories...Although she remains loyal to her friends and considers them family, though she also holds some feelings toward Railei as he was also the first human to show her kindness. Friends much like Railei, she shares the same view as him. *she considers the group to be her closest of friends, almost like family. in the case of non ethrian, those will be listed when the chance comes. Rivals to her, if there is something she really doesnt like about someone but still finds other good qualities in them, then they'd be a rival. Enemies It is wise not to make an enemy of her, but it is also wise not to harm her family or friends. Appearance, Personality, Skills, Stats, and Weapon(s) Her appearance, to start she looks fairly human with some animalistic traits like cat ears, small fangs, a tail, some patches of fur, and claws. Aside from the animalistic traits... She has: *Long, semi wild, red hair *a scar on her right arm, though this isnt easily seen. her clothes are as follows: *black tube top *occasionally, a brown jacket *cream colored pants, of the lounging variety. *she doesnt exactly need shoes, but she does wear them from time to time. Personality personality wise, she was a bit distant from her companions at first, but warmed up to them eventually. Nonetheless, she's very bright and more adventurous than her companions. Skills Skills wise, she's able to switch between a humanoid form to that of a cat, the latter form allowing her to be able to go through small crevices and openings she couldnt go through in a human form. She's also got some minor knowledge on using a sword, courteously of Railei. Stats and Weapon(s) Her stats are as follows: *Strength: 8/10 *Speed: 9/10 *Stamina: 6/10 *Defense: 2/10 *Offense: 10/10 she'd be what is called a "lightning bruiser " Weapons wise, she only has her claws to defend herself with, though if that werent enough, since she has some skill in sword useage, she does use one when it is called for. *When Railei gains the condensed blade, he does temporarily give Shauna his other sword, standards. Author's notes Finally, I get this page put up. The next in this set of characters is Glockrun, he is also the last of the four. Shauna here is also one of the only characters i have that is female, so she's special for that. Although, there was some bit of complications that went on with this one and a few others, mainly due to the "real life writes the plot" trope coming into effect. However, those complications have been dealt with and things are back to the way i originally intended for this character. when i get the chance, i will update this page when i can, much like with the other characters i have. Category:SniperAssassinX's Characters Category:Original Characters